In recent years, a control system (EMS: energy management system) controlling a plurality of pieces of information equipment has drawn attention (for example, Patent Literature 1). In such a control system, a control apparatus controlling the plurality of pieces of information equipment is installed.
As a control apparatus, there is an HEMS (home energy management system) located in a house, a BEMS (building energy management system) located in a building, an FEMS (factory energy management system) located in a factory, an SEMS (store energy management system) located in a store, a CEMS (cluster/community energy management system) located in units of a community, or the like. The control apparatus transmits an operational instruction of instructing an operation of the information equipment through a network connecting the control apparatus and the information equipment to the information equipment.
As the plurality of pieces of information equipment, there are a distributed power apparatus, a power storage apparatus, a thermal storage apparatus, and a load. The distributed power apparatus is an apparatus generating power by using natural energy such as solar light, wind power, or geothermal power like a solar cell or the like. Otherwise, the distributed power apparatus is an apparatus generating power by using fuel gas like a fuel cell such as an SOFC (solid oxide fuel cell). The power storage apparatus is an apparatus storing power like a secondary battery or the like. The thermal storage apparatus is an apparatus converting power to heat and storing the heat like a water heater or the like. The load is a refrigerator, an illuminator, an air conditioner, a TV, or the like.